vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
123146-nice-credd-system-blizzard
Content ---- Never touched EVE, so this is new to me. Huh. | |} ---- Yea right up to the point that the blizzard players think that they came up with it first. I'm not laughing. I know the games that came before wildstar that use this system, I also know that a large part of the population see the art style of wildstar and compare it to warcraft in the unflattering(and untruthful) term of clone. So now when I explain C.R.E.D.D. I expect to hear "Oh so they copied wow tokens?" | |} ---- To be fair, Wildstar stole the idea from EVE Online first. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- My problem isn't that they're implementing it (and I just learned about PLEX anyway) - my problem is that this system is GREAT for a newly-minted MMO. For a 9-year old game with lots of money-saturated players, that's a different story. | |} ---- ---- TERA had 'Chrono Scrolls' that did the same thing when they were sub based but removed them when they started the transition to F2P. | |} ---- Imitation? You mean imitation by all the other games, because WoW did it first, obviously, and everyone else is just a WoW clone! | |} ---- Blizzard is babying their customers again...deciding the price of the token rather than letting the players do it. | |} ---- I'm not sure where you're going with this post. | |} ---- It's a market exchange...which means the price is determined by the market. Or to put it another way, exactly the same system C.R.E.D.D uses now. | |} ---- I think it's just snark :-). That's how I read it. | |} ---- Actually CREDD is player driven and not a set price by Carbine. Blizzard is actually going to put a price on it and it stays at that price. Exactly as this says: Q: Why can’t players set their own prices for the WoW Token? A: The WoW Token feature is designed to facilitate the exchange of gold and game time between players in as secure, convenient, and fair a way as possible, and without making players feel like they’re playing a game with their hard-earned money. Having a set current market price and a straightforward exchange system is the best way to achieve that—you don’t need to worry about whether your Token will sell or not due to being undercut or the market shifting, and everyone receives exactly the amount of gold they were quoted. | |} ---- No....when you go to put it up for sale, the game quotes you a price based on CURRENT MARKET CONDITIONS. It's called placing a sell order. Once your sell order gets purchased, the next sell order, be it higher or lower, is then sold. It's basically snapshotting the market conditions. it's the same thing CREDD does on the CREDD exchange. EDIT: And while you can try to "name your price" as a custom sell order with CREDD, it will basically NEVER get sold if it's not in line with the sell orders quoted by the exchange. | |} ---- ---- Okay, I see what you were saying. I misread what Blizzard had posted and got the wrong idea from it. | |} ---- To be fair, it's not worded very well. | |} ---- Every game does this are people really this stubborn? I kid you not wildstar did not invent the credd feature | |} ---- If you didn't read that with a hint of sarcasm in it, then the point flew so hard over your head it is probably in orbit by now. | |} ---- Yeah I'm wondering how expensive that stuff is gonna be... Depending on the gold cost, I may be able to poke my head in and say hi to friends I haven't really hung out with in years. But with how inflated the economy is... yeesh. xD | |} ---- ---- To be totally fair, it's not like any of us are learning about WoW from this thread. | |} ---- Right, because it hasn't been around for a decade. :/ Please don't make quips at me just for the sake of argument. | |} ---- This coming from someone who has been very active promoting other games when comparing them to WildStar. Double standards much. | |} ---- ---- World of Warcraft: A videogame in the MMORPG genre that is less fluid, colorful, and fun than Wildstar Now learning has happened. *sparkles* "The more you know" *sparkles* | |} ---- Okay this made me snort! Good job!! | |} ---- Then by your own explanation, my post is not promoting. | |} ---- Uh no. Comparing=/=promoting. This thread and topic literally has nothing to do with wildstar that's relevant to general discussion. This is offtopic post material at the most. WoW is immitating the system that wildstar copycatted from Eve? Ok that's nice. | |} ---- You posted a direct link to Blizzards website of one of their hype posts... It's not even close to the same thing. You're directly linking back to a Blizzard content post about a Blizzard game, and it has NOTHING to do with wildstar. I'm comparing the mechanics of other games with the current mechanics of WildStar, a direct comparison to make suggestions of how wildstar can improve. There's no compare and contrast to be made here, you just blatently posted Blizzard content on WildStar's forums. This has nothing to do with WildStar. Who *cupcake*ing cares what it means? It's World of Warcraft, not WildStar. | |} ---- ---- I made a direct comparison to the CREDD system. The best way to show information was -- surprise -- posting the damned information page. I get that you want to argue, Fran, but seriously take that garbage somewhere else. I posted this to have a discussion. I didn't post this for someone to start a fight. Do not -- I repeat, do NOT come into my thread and shame me for promoting WoW, and then immediately backpedal when someone calls you out on it. I am comparing the WoW Token System to the CREDD system. If that doesn't meet your standards of comparison/promotion rules then too bad. Stop being rude. | |} ---- No you didn't. Oh yes the system works quite well, I'm glad they immitated Eve Online. https://secure.eveonline.com/Plex/WhatIsPlex.aspx Good thing WildStar immitated them as well. | |} ---- You must have missed the title of the thread. Thanks kindly, Fran, you've convinced me to report my own *cupcake*ing forum thread for closure just so people like you can't post in it. What a mistake thinking I could get a discussion out of these forums. Enjoy your little victory. | |} ---- :( I thought it was a good thread, which would be nice to discuss about the CREDD system in general, regardless of "imitation" and anyways you can always make another one for someone to inevitably ruin at some point ^-^ /gentle hug | |} ---- You started accusing and blaming, if you noticed I removed a significant amount of your quote and only related back to your subject matter. You didnt reply at all with any intent to debate, you just pointed fingers and played the blame game. I don't see why you thought posting blizzard content on the general discussion forum was a good idea, when it's clearly not a wildstar related topic. That's what Offtopic is for. | |} ---- Then report it and have it moved. | |} ---- I did actually, I reported it as offtopic and that it should be moved or removed. But apparently the mods are on a coffee/lunch break or dealing with something else, I dunno. Yeah I called you out, but there was no need for you to start attacking me and playing the blame game the instant I said anything. WoW news has nothing to do with WildStar, no matter if they did seem to copy cat WildStar. Vics comment was fine. Yours however This part of your comment, what other use for this comment was this for other than to express personal dislike and flamebaiting behavior? The other part of your comment was fine, why go and make it a personal attack? "You did that to Oliver the other day fran" Yes I did, and I got a warning for it. Learned my lesson. | |} ---- This is why we can't have nice things. | |} ---- ---- Wait are people doing that in Wildstar? | |} ---- I don't think that's possible in Wildstar. I haven't used CREDD to pay for a sub (so if someone does and has bought one from the exchange, then put it up for resale, let me know), but my understanding is that is how it works in Wildstar as well. Once you buy it from the exchange, I believe it's bound to you. I haven't heard of resellers. That isn't the case with EVE Online and the PLEX system, though. In that game, PLEX is an item like any other that can be bought, sold, and transferred from one station to the next to change the price. In that game, it actually is like any other item, and can be traded as a commodity. PLEX actually is a completely free-market driven item in EVE, with the benefits and drawbacks that entails. | |} ---- Look. Your first post in this thread was "Way to passively advertise for WoW." How exactly is that not flamebait or a dig at my post? Additionally, you called me out on posting a link to BattleNet... because that's where the information was? I'm still confused about that. Would you prefer I just post my thread and spout conjecture? Is it taboo to get information directly from the source and post it for easy following and reading? Yes, it links to BattleNet, but that's where it comes from. In the same post you say, "Who *cupcake*ing cares what it means? It's World of Warcraft, not WildStar." You apparently care! Enough to come into the thread and try and shame me for linking somewhere! If you didn't intend to shame me, you sure did a good job sounding like it. C'mon man, I know it can't be that hard to see why your very first post in the thread set the tone for the rest of them. Yes, I got on your case. Why? You posted like you had an agenda to belittle everything I posted. And I will say again: I did not post this to spark this kind of debate. Your comment about passive promotion was not necessary. Your attempt to demerit my thread by saying your posts about other games were different - not necessary. "Oh yes the system works quite well, I'm glad they immitated Eve Online. Good thing WildStar immitated them as well. " I hadn't even heard of PLEX until this thread was made, and I even said so earlier. That discussion was finished. I've already requested a mod lock. I've learned my lesson for posting things like this. | |} ---- ---- ---- To be fair, I do have a temper on me. I won't say I'm squeaky clean when it comes to forum angst. | |} ---- So it's soulbound on purchase then? I dunno I've never used CREDD because I just buy full year subs outright when I do pay to play games. But since I wanna finish my PC modding project I might wanna delay rebuying another year and go with CREDD for a bit to save the money up. I just wasn't sure if people were "playing the auction house" with them, because i dont really know for sure how CREDD works. I wanna get that 290X up and running, asap. Oh, well. Yeah WildStar, we can assume innocent until proven guilty, copied the system from EVE online. PLEX stands for like Pilot Licience extention or something like that. | |} ---- Not gonna lie, I can be one hell of a *cupcake* when someone starts throwing fingers at me, or starts using plurals incorrectly. Say "aurins" one more damned time... But I digress, CREDD PLEX WoWToken Good system. | |} ---- How calm? | |} ---- I'm awful with anger, like a ticking timebomb, only occurs when someone sets me off though. Generally I'm quite calm :P | |} ---- The way it works in Wildstar is if you buy credd with real $$ you can: sell it on the credd exchange trade it directly to another player use it yourself if you buy it from the credd exchange you can: sell it on the credd exchange later use it yourself compare this to the babying blizzard does where you: are told what price to sell it for cannot resell it if you buy it in game cannot trade directly to another player yourself if you bought it with money | |} ---- That seems like a weird separating line between those paying for it and those using it. I guess they didn't want it laundered. But yes, if they're a commodity that can be resold on the exchange, then they are more like PLEX than like WoW's upcoming token system, and can be used as a commodity. | |} ---- ---- ---- hehe i was thinking the same thing too...i think that i may first have to get a regular 30 day sub with a CC/debit card or game time card to activate my inactive account. Then once that is done i can pool all my gold and buy all the B.L.E.X or B.L.E.E.D or whatever Blizz is going to call their token system. yaaaaay! | |} ---- LOL, I can not express how much I hope they call it B.L.E.E.D.! What an awesome name. :) What can that acronym stand for? ;) | |} ---- ---- "Chuas" *shudders* | |} ---- ---- hmm...how about: BLizzard Electronic Exodus Delay system? | |} ---- Lets be real, it was one person that came in here and crapped all over this thread. Some people have yet to learn that they don't need to respond to every little thing, let alone respond like they're the ultimate authority on everything. | |} ---- ---- No it isn't. I mean, I don't play WoW anymore, but let's not call Blizz devs the equivalent of McDonalds execs. McDonalds isn't even as good as Wendy's, let alone Five Guys. Meanwhile, I don't think WoW is as good as Wildstar, but that's because Wildstar is the Smashburger of that equation. | |} ---- Ohey so WoW can "Bleed" subs now? :P | |} ---- I don't mean in quality or personal preference. I mean from a market share perspective. In the fast food industry McDonald's is the leader as WoW is in the MMO industry. | |} ---- Well if you wanna get technical MacDees isnt' exactly an anomoly though, where as WoW is a straight up anomoly to the market. They might be seen as an industry leader, but they don't really have the place in the market to really be considered a viable example of game mechanics that work. WoW is kinda the exception to the rule. Where as McD's isnt a massive anomaly, as compared to its competitors. If Burger king, Wendys, ect were small chains local to their areas, and mcdee's was the only global chain that's how you'd end up having to compare WoW to the rest of the MMO market. | |} ---- what is your ranking of burger joints? | |} ---- You're not laughing? The 10 million people playing *that* game are having a ball and laughing... and here you are all bitter and miserable playing the *other* game. Maybe you should just play the game that you enjoy and not focus on belittling the other game. Seems kinda silly huh now? | |} ---- What's even more comical, people seem to think this system is "good" or somehow makes a game "good" or somehow makes the gaming experience "good". Such a brainwashed, dumbed down population now days. | |} ---- Potentially, WildStar just got screwed because WoW did this. We'll see, but I'm with arachnaas. | |} ---- Not really. CREDD doesn't monetize on use, it monitizes on original purchase. That means that CREDD doesn't make money for NCSoft because of how many people use it, it's made by how many people originally buy it with real money from the store. If, as I'm assuming the hypothesis goes, this means some CREDD users will move to WoW instead, that doesn't affect NCSoft's profits on CREDD, just how much plat it costs in game. | |} ---- Really? I wasn't going to bring it up, but the people I keep in touch with that play WoW aren't all (or even mostly) particularly thrilled with how WoD turned out. It's just a question of how many I can get into Wildstar before they switch back to EVE and FFXIV. | |} ---- Smashburger just recently edged out Five Guys, because they're really amazing (if there's one in your area, treat yourself). After that you get into a tier of actual restaurant chains, places like Max and Erma's. Then the upper class end of the fast food spectrum, your Wendy's and Rally's. Then the lower class burger joints, McDonalds, Burger King, et al. Finally you get into the lower end. I'm not a fan of White Castle, so they're definitely in that category, but at least I can see why someone would like White Castle. Mostly, it's those restaurants whose burgers are very thin and taste like school cafeteria food. That's the lower echelon. | |} ---- Best of luck. I can't imagine if you enjoy this game you'd be satisfied with WoW. My guess is WoW will be more attractive the more you value a large community. The more you value game-play and combat design, the more WS will be attractive. Not to disparage either type of player, but I couldn't imagine going to WoW after playing this game. | |} ---- Burger 21 > Smashburger >>>>> Five Guys (imo) | |} ---- I don't know, man, I've been to both and I think Smashburger edges Burger 21. They're in that echolon, though, so I wouldn't blame you for having that opinion. Five Guys is still way amazing, though. I wouldn't think those two are miles ahead. Maybe that's living in Ohio; their stuff is like gourmet fairground food. | |} ---- ---- I suppose so. Maybe it's because I don't get to eat at Burger 21 very often. I've tried it before, but they don't have them in Ohio. Hell, we only just got a Smashburger near me. TBH, though, I'm also a big fan of Raising Cane's and Penn Station, so I don't eat burgers as often anymore. | |} ---- ---- ---- Just strange that PLEX has existed for years in EVE, and it's only just now being copied into WoW. | |} ---- Not really strange. Once F2P became commonplace, WoW did a trial version up to level 20 so that they could tap into all the F2P enthusiasts who no longer wanted to pay to play a game without actually going F2P. They looked at the market, decided that the real long-term advantage of F2P was getting more people to try the game, so they put something in to get the ones who would try it and then pay to play, without taking in the freeloaders who wanted to ride for free through the entire game. Now they're doing the same with a PLEX-like system--several games have tried variants of it, and Blizzard appears to have looked things over and decided that they want to keep the people who will spend extra cash without keeping the stockpilers and market manipulators. So they put in something that is far more tightly controlled and doesn't let the players turn those tokens into a resellable in-game currency that can simply chase its own tail indefinitely, creating lots of reselling activity and profit in terms of plat but not a lot of new cash revenue. What WoW is doing is quite distinct from all PLEX-like systems up to this point in that they're not counting on the self-restraint of the playerbase as a key element that controls their revenue stream. Seems like a smart move on their part, I'll be interested to see how it pans out. | |} ---- WS is a closer game to WoW than EVE. And now there are more data points than there were. Clearly players are using it, so whatever else you can say about WS, this model appears to be successful in more than one game. It seems everyone likes to dog Blizzard (especially WoW players themselves), but I actually have always been pretty impressed by them. I started with WC and then played Diablo and just always thought they did top-notch, innovative work. It doesn't mean they are always first out of the gate (though sometimes they were), but they always did make fun games that had a good set of features. If WoW was as fun for me as WS, I'd be playing it without hesitation. But it's not. | |} ---- Well you can't fault them for that. WoW's been out for over a decade now. I think it's a testament to them that I wouldn't even call WoW a bad game at all. No, not as good as Wildstar. Just about everyone I bring over loves Wildstar more than WoW. But I don't think anyone should crap on Blizzard or WoW in principle; they're not suddenly bad. You can't fault WoW for not having Wildstar's housing, Wildstar's combat, or Wildstar's intense through-play. They don't make Wildstar, they make WoW. It's admirable they've kept the game running so long when people have been calling the game dying, dead, and worse for almost the entirety of their run. I mean, how many of us can say anything? No, I don't think WoW is anywhere near as fun to play or as rewarding to experience as Wildstar. But I played WoW for ten years; it took a game like Wildstar to pry me out of it permanently. Even FFXIV:ARR only made me commit to run a sub on both games. | |} ---- ---- You should try it. There's usually a shorter line at my Five Guys, the food is demonstrably better, and they really don't take longer than the Wendy's you go to that has a long line of people anyway. Familiarity breeds complacency. I used to be a Wendy's guy. I didn't come straight back to try FFXIV:ARR even though I heard it had gotten better. Hell, I had completely written off Wildstar as "WoW in Space." It's only by sheer happenstance I happened to check my junk folder, saw a message to try open beta by NCSoft, decided to see if it was legit, and give it a whirl. If it's all the same price (and your Wendy's in this case costs exactly the same as everywhere else), I'll take quality over familiarity and location every single time. Especially since Smashburger is literally not two minutes farther than Wendy's from me. Better quality is literally right around the corner. And in the end, I'd much rather there be a Smashburger on every corner, replacing Wendy's, than to simply keep going to Wendy's because it's on that spot now. If I kept paying for mediocre food because it was simply there, rather than paying for the food that tastes better (and there's no comparison, from someone who lives in Columbus and was raised here, Wendy's isn't anywhere NEAR those other franchises in comparison), then I can't blame the world for not giving me better food, or better Wendy's. I'd have gotten exactly what I paid for. I'll go to better places until they're everywhere. That's how we got Chipotle and Raising Cane's to be everywhere now. It wasn't because we wouldn't travel for better food. | |} ---- This is an admirable attempt to bring the burger stuff back on topic- haha. Of course it's all preference, and while I can't imagine preferring Wendy's to, say, Smashburger, I get why you would. Especially if convenience is an issue. I almost never eat fast food because quality of food is way more important to me than convenience. I'm willing to wait, and if that option isn't available to me, I'll cook it myself. For me WoW is really more analogous to how I feel about Five Guys. I used to eat it because it was better than Wendy's, but eventually I just got tired of it and decided not to eat burgers out anymore (I stopped playing WoW in the third expansion). Smashburger (and then Burger 21) brought me back to eating burgers out, much like WS has for MMOs. I admit that Five Guys has decent burgers, but they aren't suited to my tastes enough for me to want to spend money on them. No accounting for tastes :) | |} ---- Kind of like how WildStar took this system from EVE huh? LMAO love people who need to post this stuff and take any shot they can at WoW. Where shall we start with the stuff WildStar used from WoW? So I guess yeah, Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, I guess. You must be new to mmo's though if you didn't think everyone uses stuff from everyone. | |} ---- I'd made a promise to myself not to post in this thread again, but here I am. First: Did you read the thread, or did you just read my OP and decide I was here to be a *cupcake*? If you'd taken the time to read, you'd have seen that I didn't know a damn thing about EVE or PLEX, and that the conversation about that had already happened. At no point did I take a shot at WoW. I expressed concern for implementing a system in a decade-year-old game, given the amount of money amassed by veteran players. Take your flamebait somewhere else. And no, I'm not going to say please like I usually do, because you're being condescending. | |} ---- Okay, I went to one in Houston. That's Wendy's level at the very best. | |} ---- ---- Whataburger is easily the best of the fast food variety. But it doesn't compare to the "real food" chains like Smashburger. | |} ---- On the topic of actual burgers, I lift 30 minutes after I get out of work. I just need a high calorie meal with some caffeine and some carbs that I can get ASAP. After I work out, anywhere from 20 to 30 minutes after I get back from the gym I'm hitting a raid. I don't have any time during the day to spend to waste with food until well after the point that I'd need to already be eating. Taste is nice - I'd be less inclined to make McDonald's a mainstay as my pre-workout meal - but Wendy's is good enough to fill that role. It isn't realistic to go out of my way to get anything else. It sounds like you aren't really the target demographic of fast food, but I find myself in that demographic. | |} ---- Name of thread: "Nice CREDD system, Blizzard." As an aside, how this thread hasn't been moved to Off-Topic yet baffles me. Selective modding. | |} ---- Are you kidding me? Man, you haven't lived! I can walk into Smashburger here in town and get in and out before the drive through at Wendy's circles. How much faster can it get? At worst, it takes maybe an extra five minutes, but it's DEFINITELY five minutes better. I guess some people seriously overestimate how much time is involved in getting way better food. The time you save isn't even worth it in the best of times to eat mediocre food. But I guess if you're not really interested in the food, and all you're doing is just cramming it in, I guess it doesn't matter if it's any good. It's just bland filler. We're skirting relevance. | |} ---- Maybe you just don't know me well enough, but if I wanted to take a potshot at Blizzard I'd have used a title like "Blizzard shamelessly copies CREDD." I'm just interested in how this is going to work out for them. I guess people just want to read this stuff and find a reason to spit fire. | |} ---- Not gonna believe that, because you made this thread under the impression that WoW tokens WERE a blatant rip-off of CREDD. You had to be told that PLEX and other systems existed long before CREDD did. That you specifically called out Blizzard for something you feel they took from Carbine in particular is what sets off the alarms. | |} ---- Not really sure what your point is. Would you have rather he said "Nice PLEX system, Blizzard" in the title? It changes nothing at all. | |} ---- ... what? I'm sorry where in the hell did you get that idea? At no point have I said "rip-off" or anything of the sort. Again, I hadn't heard of PLEX, so the only system I could compare to is... CREDD. So there we go. That conversation has been had. Again. I am seriously not ripping on Blizzard here, but hey, if you're more content with trying to bash me and cause a flame war, I'll give you the same advice I gave the other folks who tried that: Take that garbage elsewhere. You literally just put words in my mouth for the sake of starting an argument and I'm not going to put up with that. I'd also like to thank you for proving my point: People just want to spit fire. | |} ---- ---- Indeed. Internet forums at their finest. Some folks just want to argue for the sake of arguing. XD | |} ---- And, to be fair to you, if they were going to rip of PLEX, they would have done that a long time ago. It probably is more accurate to say they're doing this from the example of CREDD (or other similar, but later implemented) systems. They're years too late to be actually ripping off PLEX. Wildstar ripped of PLEX. Saying WoW then subsequently ripped off CREDD is probably more technically accurate. | |} ---- In any case, the system is far closer to CREDD (like, pretty identical actually) than it is PLEX. I took some time to read up on PLEX and the differences between it and CREDD are pretty stark. | |} ---- Same could be said of the thread itself. So, if I'm to believe this thread wasn't meant to be a self-congratulatory Carbine circle-jerk, what exactly is a thread that supposedly has nothing to do with either Wildstar OR the CREDD system doing in General Discussion for Wildstar? | |} ---- You don't think that, despite people having written off Wildstar, that WoW copying some of its core elements isn't related to Wildstar? Obviously, Blizzard noticed. They certainly noticed CREDD in a way they didn't notice PLEX. | |} ---- ---- What's a circle jerk? | |} ---- Male bonding activity. | |} ---- Like grilling and beer drinking? | |} ----